


Zabawa w deszczu

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dog Jokes, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pack Feels, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo tylko koty nie lubią deszczu</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zabawa w deszczu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XEQ_vY0_cU
> 
> 18.07.2016 - 18:00

          Ludzie zazwyczaj boją się burzy, gdy tylko zaczyna padać chowają się w domach. Stiles był ich zupełnym przeciwieństwem, kochał spacerować w taką pogodę, bez parasola, czy kurtki. Przyglądał się wtedy otaczającemu go światu, widział jak bardzo od niego odstaje. Na szczęście był teraz wśród swoich.  
          Gdy dochodził do domu watahy, hałas słychać było kilkaset metrów wcześniej. Jego oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok, niemal wszyscy biegali w wersji beta w deszczu, tarzając się po ziemi. Jedynie Lydia i Allison, siedziały na werandzie, przypatrując się temu z politowaniem. Już dawno doszły do wniosku, że nie zrozumieją wilkołaków.  
          Jedynym, którego Stiles nie mógł dostrzec był Derek. Trudno było znaleźć go, gdy biegał w pełnej formie po lesie, a deszcz w tym nie pomagał. Więc chłopak powinien być przygotowany na nagły ciężar na plecach i wylądowanie twarzą w błocie. Jego partner miał dziwne poczucie humoru.  
\- Derek, w tej chwili zejdź ze mnie!  
           Mimo prób wydostania się spod większego ciała, nadal tkwił na ziemi, zdołając jedynie przekręcić się na plecy. Chwilę później, koło niego leżeli kolejni członkowie watahy, a Stilinski nawet nie próbował już ruszyć. Najwidoczniej czekała go zabawa w błocie z jego niesfornymi _psami_. Wolał tylko nie myśleć, kto potem będzie to wszystko czyścił...


End file.
